westmarchescampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Countering Finbin the Fantastic
Alright so you wanna counter or kill Finbin? Let's talk about his weaknesses. As it's already hard enough to keep up with 7+ party members, I'm doing this as a favour for our glorious DM. Finbin is dumb as fuck Yep you guys heard it here, Finbin has a trash intelligence score compared to his other stats. He's running an EIGHT. Thats a minus 1 modifier. Any skill relying on intelligence is a weak point (although he's a bard so he doesnt have any negative skills cause of Jack of all Trades) but still he's not great. Mind flayers would eat his delicious brain and thats that. Finbin is squishy as fuck Finbin has FOURTY HP at level 6. The goddamn rock gnome wizard has more HP. To cap it off his AC is SIXTEEN. Most enemies have at least a +5 to hit at this level so whabam super easy to hit and goes down like a ton of bricks. NO MORE BARD SUPPORT - WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW? (Spoilers: He's on the ground unconcious) Finbin has like 6 good spell slots and he's done 3 x level 2 spell slots and 3x level 3. His level 1 spell slots have limited combat utility. You burn him out with multiple encounters and he's limited to 2d4 damage a round on a FAILED WIS SAVE. Yeah he could buy a crossbow but thats just not my style boys. Finbin has ZERO reliable damage 2D4 DAMAGE PER ROUND ON A FAILED WIS SAVE - NUFF SAID Finbin pretty good against casters - Garbo against melee So we haven't seen many casters yet - ok cool - probably a good thing with spells like SILENCE and COUNTERSPELL and DISPEL MAGIC. Against Melee Finbin is USELESS because he can't get close due to point 2 on this list. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Alright mother-truckers lets talk about his spells and bard shit and what you can do to fuck with him and just generally ruin his game. Imma list his spells and we can chat about their direct counters and ways to mitigate his shit in combat I aint gonna talk about out of combat shit cause Finbin's gotta do something boys - this Bard NEEDS SOMETHING to be good at. Level 1 * Charm Person (DC: 16 WIS) ** Alright this is easy - Fin-fuck can't really use this shit in combat cause you get advantage '''on the save if they are in combat and they get to '''make the save again if attacked by one of his stupid allies. * Disguise Self ** I mean this is useless in combat unless he's trying to trick the enemy then... alright thats pretty cool. * Faerie Fire (DC: 16 DEX) (Concentration required) ** Nice strong spell for his allies - they get advantage on attack rolls and the affected targets can't turn invisible. BUT IT REQUIRES CONCENTRATION - HIT THAT BARD FUCKER AND STOP THE SPELL. Furthermore the majority of your monsters have pretty ok Dex saves so this might not be relevent in every fight. * Tasha's Hideous Laughter (DC: 16 WIS) (Concentration required) ** .Alright this doesn't work on dumb fucks (WIS 4 or less) so some big dumb ogres or something are immune. You get a save inititally, then you get one at the end of each turn AND when they take damage. Dumb fucking freddy throws a fireball near a target - BOOM FREE SAVING THROW. also another point - THIS REQUIRES CONCENTRATION TO KEEP UP MOTHERFUCKER - HIT THAT BARD WITH SOME SHIT. Level 2 * Invisibility (Concentration required) ** Ok I mean he can't do anything cause that breaks the spell. So his utility is ruined, and personally I don't think he will cast this unless it's an OHSHIT button. It requires concentration so he can't keep his other spells up if he does this. I mean if you really want to ruin his day, get a wizard or evil druid to cast fairie fire on the pary - boom advantage and those squishy-FUCKS can't invis. Otherwise this won't destroy your monsters. * Silence (Concentration required) spell ** Ok specifically counters 1) Thunder damage (who cares really) and 2) spells with a verbal component (Like alot of spells. THIS FINFUCK CAN BE FUCKED WITH IN SO MANY WAYS WITH THIS. You can - move your spell caster out of the zone - make him cast it near himself so he can't cast spells - make him cast it on the party so EVERY PLAYER IN THE GROUP CANT CAST SPELLS. Wizard, Sorcerer, Paladin, Paladin, Ranger, Bard, Cleric, Elemental Monk - HAHA FUCKERS. And also it requires concentration so HIT THE BARD WITH SOME SHIT. Level 3 * Leomund's Tiny Hut Spell ** Takes a minute to cast (not combat viable) and you can dispel it with dispel magic (auto succeeds cause this is a level 3 spell) Or plan an ambush or some shit. * Dispel Magic ** Ok this cheeky fucker wants to ruin your enchanting fun. I mean he has 3 spell slots for level 3 so - go nuts. He will burn out and be useless. * Plant Growth ** Ok hold the show - this spell is fucking nuts - 100ft radius? am i reading that correctly? THATS 200ft DIAMETER CIRCLE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? And its even worse ITS NOT DIFFICULT TERRAIN - Its specifically spelt out that 1ft of movement expends 4 ft. THATS LIKE DOUBLE DIFFICULT TERRAIN. So your lovely orc raiding party that charges the group and normally moves 40ft per turn. YEAH THATS 10ft now. AND IT STACKS WITH DIFFICULT TERRAIN! JESUS H CHRIST. ok ok calm down its ok just throw some fliers in there liek a dragon or some shit, or like a mage could probably dispel it I dunno, or like force the party to move through it. Or just dont have plants. at all. no plants no spell - ez game boys we won lets go home. * Counterspell {Additional Magical Secrets} ** This FUCKER hates mages hey? Well again only 3 level 3 spell slots so make him use them then bring the Super Sexy Female Warlock whose into tentacular c'thulu porn into the fight and rinse this scrub. ITS NOT EVEN A BARD SPELL ANYWAY FINFUCK YOU CHEATER * Fly {Additional Magical Secrets} ** THE FUCKING BARD IS FLYING? IM FUCKING DONE WITH THIS SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS. OK, its concentration so you hit him he goes squish on the ground - ez. Also you dispel magic, he goes squish on the ground. ez. * Cutting words cant be used on saving throws so thats a thing - Plus itr burns his reaction so NO COUNTERSPELL THAT TURN MUHAHAHAHA * Also allies can't use inspiration to boost spell effects - its Attack rolls, Ability Checks and Saving throws. * And he's only got 5 uses of the above combined per short rest so get at him Also just FYI his deception skill has a PLUS ELEVEN - HE HASNT ROLLED IT DECEPTION YET AT ALL BUT FOOTBALLS COMING HOME BOYS HE WILL EVENTUALLY AND FUCKERS WILL BE DECIEVED Also note when finbin dies if people like the idea, I will literally make a funeral for him - like music and handouts and shit (Tastefully of course and the music can be veto'ed by anyone if it's too close to home my dudes - or we can not if it's too depressing. whatever) Category:DM Resources